Snare of the Goblin King!
by Shellback
Summary: Follow my friends and I through our first journey through the oubliette of a great lich king with only a crazy guy who calls himself the Goblin King!
1. Default Chapter

Announcement!  
  
Just a little author's note before I get underway. Not a big one so bear with me please and thank you.  
  
This is my first campaign, and my first story written after going away from writing for a few years so please bear with me. I promise it shouldn't be that bad.  
  
The story revolves around a drow, two gnomes and a half-orc. This particular mission follows the highly unlikely group through a dungeon like maze of danger and peril with the Goblin King as our guide (don't worry, there isn't any singing). I've used our real names since I can't remember what in the world my friends named their chracters. So if Gerry isn't a realistic drow name, don't throw dice at me! Please?  
  
Well, please give it a read, it is quite long, but its fun to read. Please leave your comments after reading, I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. Snare of the Goblin King

Snare of the Goblin King  
  
Oubliette  
  
The hall was massive, lined with glowing blue torches. To the far right sat a tattered figure, clothed in gold and gems from far off lands. His robes were a faded red and many rings decorated his bony, leathery fingers. His dry flesh hung off him in pieces and he smiled at the fallen before him, surrounded by his well-armed minions. "What a pathetic band." His raspy voice hissed through the air. "Get rid of them." His command pushed his soldiers forward; they raised swords and drew arrows back ready to end the battle.  
  
"Wait." The Lich King spoke; a grin grew over his lips.  
  
The undead warriors stopped and the Lich strode over to the crumpled group. The bloodied orc glared up, unable to push himself to stand, he collapsed onto the floor. The Lich nodded to himself and looked at the two gnomes, drow and the dead wolf. He walked gauntly over to a wall and pressed his hand against a hidden panel and a part of the wall slid back. "They'll make a nice snack for my Little One. But clean the beast, my Little One doesn't like the taste of fur."  
  
One by one the undead warriors heaved the fallen members through the door. They landed with a thud and the Lich listened to their groans of pain. The ghastly soldiers turned their attention back to the dead wolf and as carefully as they could tore off the skin, tale and legs before heaving it through the door.  
  
*^*  
  
Hours later the two gnomes awoke to find themselves in centre of a large oubliette, a place where foes and fiends are put to be left for dead and forgotten. Craig, the gnome with noticeably light skin rubbed his head and felt around. He reached a wall and bumped into Alex who had picked himself up and was wiping his hands on his pants. His eyes flickered in the dark, light, Craig noticed and he turned around. Beyond a corner he could hear the faint twanging of metal cords and the flicker of a fire. "I'll wake the others." Alex said stepping through the darkness as though it were as bright as a cloudless afternoon.  
  
Craig inched his way along the wall, and near the corner. "Might want to get your weapon out." Craig leaped into the air; startled by the dark skinned gnome he stood loading a crossbow.  
  
"Where are the others?" Craig asked breathing heavily and drawing his scimitar.  
  
*^*  
  
"Ugh... what happened?" Gerry asked taking the thick hand of his orc friend and pulling himself up.  
  
"We were beaten." Justin groaned and blinked into the darkness. His grey vision spotted a shine of metal in the distance.  
  
He started over and peered around for any sign of danger. Gerry grabbed his arm and turned him slightly. "We should go find the gnomes." His voice trembled a bit, as his gaze seemed to lock onto something in the distance.  
  
"The gnomes are fine. I thought I saw something." Justin replied taking the hand off his muscled arm.  
  
"Hopefully not the same thing I do..." The drow whispered and swallowed hard.  
  
The figure in the distance rose and fell as a shadow and showed no sign that it was aware of the two. He watched as Justin knelt down and picked something off the ground. He heard a mumble as the orc took his pack off and put the object into the bag, and slid it back on his shoulders. "Always keep an eye out for treasure." His toothy grin calmed Gerry slightly, though his friend was either oblivious of what slept in the darkness or didn't seem to care. He figured the first.  
  
"What was it?" Gerry asked as they headed towards a light spot. They could both see the gnomes spying around the corner.  
  
"A horn of some kind, doesn't look like it's worth much, but something is better than nothing, and even a few silver can feed a stomach." He patted his stomach and stood silently behind the two-foot tall gnomes.  
  
"What's going on?" Gerry whispered taking a look around the corner.  
  
"Someone's in there." Craig said. "He's playing some kind of instrument, and there's a fire-" He was cut off as the orc lifted him off the ground and swivelled him to look at his face.  
  
"Gnome."  
  
"My name is Craig."  
  
"Gnome Craig. A fire is nothing important, a man playing what hears like a mandolin is nothing important. Tell me two things, does he have company? And does he have food or weapons?"  
  
Craig hung silently with his arms crossed, feeling well, pretty cross. They stared at one another until Gerry took the child like creature from Justin's hand. "All right guys, we won't get anywhere staying here hiding in the shadows. Let's see if this guy is good, and if he can help us."  
  
"Fine." Craig and Justin said at the same time still glaring at one another. "But we send the gnome." Justin insisted crossing his arms and grinning evilly at the poor creature.  
  
"Thanks." Craig snorted and stepped slowly into the light.  
  
As he drew nearer into the room he grit his teeth. He whipped around, the words "You're welcome," rang angrily in his head and he turned and walked further into the light. The man continued to play his mandolin in piece, his eyes closed and the fire crackled.  
  
"That little butter knife won't do you any good." The man said strumming again on his instrument. Craig put the scimitar back in its sheath and stepped to the side so that the fire was between him and the man. "The rest of you can come out now." He sighed and rested the mandolin in his lap.  
  
From the shadows the others looked at one another and stepped out into the light. The room they stood in was very different than the cave they had come from. Instead of stalagmites and stalactites the walls were polished stone, the ceiling had been cleared and looked fairly smooth and carved out. Where the man sat looked like a throne carved quickly out of the rocks.  
  
The man wore elegant clothes, with rose patterns and vines along his pants and a white silk shirt with the same rose pattern vest. On his head sat a lazy crown, with a large ruby in the shape of a rose. His sword too was styled with roses. The rapier handle saw a crystal rose blossom to protect the wielders hand and the hilt was of a flawless gold metal. "I take it this guy likes roses." Gerry whispered to Justin.  
  
"I wonder how long he's been down here." Justin said a little too loud.  
  
"Longer than one would think." The man smiled gaily and jumped off his throne.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex questioned gripping his crossbow.  
  
"Me?" He said putting his hands on his chest. "Why I am the great Goblin King! Ruler of this place and all in it." He threw his arms outwards as if to grasp the room in his embrace.  
  
"That's great." Craig piped up. "Can you show us the way out of here?" The room fell quiet as the man stared blankly at the little creature.  
  
"I could, but what's in it for me?"  
  
Justin and Gerry's hopes fell; they had little to no money between them and had no idea if they could even offer him anything. "How about this." Justin spoke pulling out the horn from his pack and walking over to the crowned man. The Goblin King took it and examined the piece.  
  
Turning it over he saw a big gash in the side of it and the symbol of an eye on the horn's brim. He sighed unimpressed and handed it back to Justin. "It's a horn, I have no use of a dainty old horn."  
  
"What about another instrument? Would you have any use for another, something different?" Alex asked stepping a bit closer. The king smiled sweetly to Alex and thought for a moment. "What about one you've never seen before? Something new, something better than that mandolin of yours?"  
  
The Goblin King smiled from ear to ear, picking Alex up and twirling him in the air he set the dizzied gnome down and grinned at him. "You give me this instrument, and I will give you freedom." He knelt looking expectedly at Alex.  
  
"Well, I don't carry it with me..." He began. "It's back at my house, I can take you to it after we get out of here." Alex hoped his bluff would work.  
  
The king thought about it for a moment, scratched his chin, then out of courtesy scratched Alex's, and stood up with a jump. "I don't know if I should. But, and remember gnome."  
  
"My name is Alex."  
  
"Remember Gnome Alex, I've seen many, many instruments in my time, and will come to see many more. I expect this to be a tool of great song and beautiful calamity. Once we are out of the cave, you will take me to it, and in return I will release you from my service." The Goblin King flicked back his shoulder length platinum hair and strode over to his make shift throne.  
  
"We're not in your service." Justin spoke as he raised an arm to clasp around his giant axe and hold it in the clip. He smiled with two long fangs and cracked the knuckles of his free hand by forming a fist. "You show us out, and purple-skin here gives you this thing, after we're out of this hole, I walk."  
  
"Barbarians." The man sighed and spun around with an annoyed smile. "You are a barbarian aren't you? Or a badly dressed ranger, but a ranger would have the sense to use better weapons, and more than likely wouldn't be in this kingdom of mine. By the look of your ragged boots, torn armour, if you even call it that, and your half-baked ideology for adventuring, you wouldn't last long here. Not that I wouldn't mind watching you all stumble around, blind as the day you were born."  
  
The orc's face went fault and lumbered over to the man, hefting Craig up onto his brass shoulder armour plate. "Aside from the pale gnome that sits on my shoulder, we all can see perfectly well with or without the aid of burning wood." He accused pointing wholly at Craig who sat wobbly on the smooth slab of metal.  
  
Craig would have spoken out at the remark but was having too difficult a time keeping seated on the curved metal plate. The King looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the impeding half-breed. "You..." He stared up. "And you gnome."  
  
"Craig!"  
  
"Gnome Craig, have no choice I'm afraid. The journey through this cave this treacherous. If I am to venture through it, I will need sensible warriors, and on occasion, a little brute force." He added winking at Justin. "Conscription has already taken place, once..." He leaned over to look at Alex questioningly.  
  
"Alex."  
  
"The gnome Alex asked your King how to get out of here." He paused looking pleased with himself.  
  
"No he didn't! Ah!" Craig cried falling six feet to the ground, but before he landed a giant green hand reached down and broke his fall. "I asked you. I asked you how to get out of here!"  
  
"I think you've gotten your gnomes crossed." Justin added.  
  
"I have crossed my gnomes." The Goblin King nodded his head. "I hope they aren't too angry." He looked up at Justin.  
  
"No less than cross I think." He agreed.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"In any case. Crossed gnomes and crude orcs and a drow who thinks himself invisible. You are now my guards, and at the same time my followers, and most importantly, to the few who don't really matter, my guests. And forward, into the unknown we shall go, to find the exit." He leaped backwards in a haze of summersaults, flips and jumps. Grabbing his rapier he marched to a dark corner of the room and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Well, that went good." Justin said as they followed after him.  
  
They all passed through the dark corner, waving hands in front of them. The group emerged into a larger room, lit with a single orange torch. "Come drow, we shall talk."  
  
Gerry nervously looked to Justin, he grinned slyly, stretching as if to flex his arms but instead tapped his axe. 'Bugger, that's all he seems to think about.' Gerry grimaced to himself and approached the Goblin King. "Are you a mute, drow?" He asked continuing on walking through the dimly lit tunnel.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell me. How is it you four have stumbled upon my great kingdom? And why is it that none of you have killed that annoying orc?"  
  
Gerry was silent for a while; he listened to the sound of everyone's footfalls thinking of the answer. "I'm not sure how we got here exactly. But we were on a mission to kill the Lich Lord Xarras Guro. We lost the fight, obviously, us against an army."  
  
"Almost funny when I think about it." The King added.  
  
"Madness is what it was. It wasn't always us though, we joined a caravan heading to assault Guro's fortress. Paladins mostly, had to stay out of sight with Justin, wasn't much fun. Craig and Alex were fine, Alex was kept under lock and key though, he was accused of taking items from dead soldiers when we passed some."  
  
"Ah. Kept close eye on him did they?"  
  
"Not really, threw him in a chest till we got there. In any case, we arrived. It was night and raining like mad, we camped a few kilometres away, Justin and I hid in a cave not too far off, got a fire going and circled the camp in case any scouts lurked in."  
  
"And were there any scouts?" The story held the Goblin King at attention; he listened attentively waiting for his answer.  
  
Gerry counted on his hands for a moment and looked at the ground. "I remember us taking eight scouts, that was together, we split up and however many there were after that I can't say." He paused a moment and stumbled in the dark, even with his powerful eye sight he missed the mole clambering past and tripped.  
  
Gerry hit the ground hard and felt himself rise up a moment after. "Careful, can't look out for you guys all the time." It was Justin, he stood the dark elf upright and clumsily dusted him off. "Looks like we have company."  
  
The group looked forward to see two small goblins, a little larger than Alex. One stood at attention holding a goblin sized spear and the other stood haughtily balanced with his sword pushed an inched into the ground before him. Their armour was of rusted metals and the helmet on the goblin with the sword was two sizes too big. "Who comes to the Wall?" The spearman bellowed.  
  
Justin stifled a laugh, the King stepped forward. "I am your king, now open the Wall."  
  
The goblin squinted at him and nodded to the other. He slipped his hand over the rough wall they were guarding in a swirl of movements. The Wall shook once and slowly lifted out of the way. "Goblin magics." Craig leaned over to Alex. "With paths like these doors could be anywhere."  
  
"You're right. We'd best not anger our king then." Alex growled under his breath as he stepped through the door, and sneered at the goblin guards as he passed.  
  
The jaws of the weary travellers dropped as they entered into a massive hall, supported by pillars as thick as eight wyrms. Decorating the floor was a carpet of green-grey heads arms and tools. The chanting was deafening. Thousands of goblins chanted at the return of their king.  
  
Craig and Alex exchanged curses, Gerry faltered to say anything and Justin swallowed hard. The two gnomes hid behind the massive calves of the orc and went to draw their weapons. Gerry shook his head at them and they slowly lowered their arms. Even a half-orc barbarian knows no matter the quality, if there is undoubting quantity, even a trained master can't win. And this, was one of those times.  
  
BOOM!  
  
From the back of the hall came a thunderous crash, where the light couldn't reach another crash came. "What's going on!" Gerry yelled at the Goblin King, who stood moving his as if he were talking to himself.  
  
"Answer damn you!" Justin roared and pulled the scrawny man up by his shirt. The chanting ceased and all the goblins stood still.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What is that!" Justin screamed, the man looked at him and then into the darkness. Justin turned his head slowly, he could see four thin figures approach from off in the distance.  
  
They carried broad swords and with ease waded through ten goblins, felling each one as he passed. Gerry drew his rapier and thrust it into the closest goblin. The sword hit smoke and the head swirled away along with the rest of the body. "We've been tricked!"  
  
"Defeat them."  
  
They all turned with glares aimed at the king. "To get out of this place you need to defeat them." He was calm, too calm; none of them liked it for a second.  
  
"Gladly!" Justin roared and swathed through a hundred goblins before leaping for the nearest skeleton warrior.  
  
It looked up to see the beast arch down on top of it. The skeleton flinched and was struck head on, sending it sprawling back into the darkness. The other three warriors struck, one bounced its sword off the brass shoulder plate, the second was dodged and the third blow hit a weak spot in Justin's armour. The orc doubled over and rolled into a group of smoke goblins.  
  
The skeletons advanced on the crouching orc, half hidden in a plume of dark smoke. The closest drew up its sword and brought it down on Justin.  
  
TING! TANG! TING!  
  
The sword missed its target and carved a deep gash through the stone. Justin stared over in surprise as Craig was reloading his sling and running towards them, followed closely by Alex and Gerry. He spun the cloth over his head and shot a steel bullet as quick as a flash. The bullet connected with the skeletons hand, smashing it to pieces, the sword clanged to the ground.  
  
Gerry, quick as lightning disappeared into the dark ceiling with a single leap. One of the undamaged skeletons peered up and raised his sword. The ring of steel on steel sounded sharply as Gerry suddenly reappeared in front of the warrior. He reached to his belt and drew a long dagger and thrust it at the skeleton. The skeletons were not slow or dense in the least, the warrior brought up its shield just in time to block the dagger. It swivelled and slashed at Gerry's head. The drow ducked and swept the feet out from under the skeleton before driving his boot hard into its skull.  
  
Justin watched as he tried to regain his balance, he stumbled back and clung to a wall. He watched as Alex shot a bolt into the shield of the last warrior. Craig hacked at the knees of his opponent and Gerry struggled to remove his foot from the caved in skull. He peered back at the self-proclaimed king as he sauntered over. He looked at Justin and open his mouth. The words didn't reach him in time as a hand reached out of the blackness and clenched around Justin's head and dragged him back.  
  
The Goblin King plunged into the fight and slashed at Alex's opponent, taking off both his arms before finally taking his head. "Your friend's in trouble!" He said quickly.  
  
"I can't get my foot out!" Gerry wailed as the king blew past. Alex swept low with a club and smashed the skull to pieces. They both looked back to see Craig finish off his enemy and run after them.  
  
They entered through a pair of large wooden doors and into a circular battle room. The worn seats of the bleachers fitted the grim scene as off in the distance yelped Justin. The four stopped instantly, standing not to far off was a monstrous troll, at least fifteen feet tall and five wide. He was making game of Justin, pounding him into pillars heaving him into walls. "Come on!" Gerry ordered and sprinting off.  
  
About to jump Gerry side stepped two more warriors with swords and tumbled to the ground. The two swiped at him with broad swords, just barely missing him. Alex looked up just in time to shove Craig out of the way as an arrow rocketed past. He looked to find the Goblin King and found he was dodging and parrying blows by four skeletons.  
  
More arrows! Two of them shot into the ground just by Alex. "Up there!" Craig shouted plucking a bullet from his bag and twirling the sling above his head.  
  
Alex readied his crossbow and the two let fly bolts and bullets. The skeleton archers dodged in time and shot more arrows. The first arrow missed Alex by a little, he rolled to his left, dodging behind a crumbled pillar and locked in a fresh bolt. The second arrow hit Craig's leg and he did a double take hitting the ground hard. He pulled himself over to Alex just before another two arrows shot into the ground.  
  
"Where's Justin?" Alex asked winding the steel thread back.  
  
"Being played with by a troll." Craig replied in agony seeing the thick arrow in his calf. He reached over and took Alex's short sword, he grit his teeth tightly and brought the blade down, again and again he hacked at the wood until he could snap the end off and pull the left over piece through. Alex shot up and readied his crossbow, aiming it he let the bolt fly, taking the head off one of the archers. "That better not have been the one to have done this." Craig growled clenching his fists around his leg.  
  
At the other end of the coliseum the troll was making sport of Justin. It reached down and plucked the orc up by his head.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Justin's head connected with the stone wall. "Goflins are eatin muh tonenails..."  
  
SMASH!  
  
"Startin' to get numb..." Justin drooled out a tooth and some blood.  
  
SMASH!  
  
"Piddy cubbers!" He sighed going limp in the troll's massive grip. The creature laughed insanely and drew back for another blow.  
  
"RAAAAAAGH!"  
  
The troll wailed and dropped Justin glaring down at a steel ball. It looked up to see Craig duck back behind their hiding spot. It drew a massive, rusted sword, jagged and worn it looked as if it tortured victims before it killed them.  
  
The troll stomped over to Craig and Alex but was intercepted by two dark blurs. Blood seeped from its legs and chest, releasing a roar that nearly deafened them. Gerry and Goblin King skidded to a stop on opposite sides of the troll. The King brought up his sword and landed a blow that the troll blocked in blazing speed. Gerry leaped into the air and drew down his dagger. The troll responded and whipped his free arm up and Gerry's blade plunged through but to no affect. Just in front of him an arrow whizzed past the King's head. He looked to see the skeleton draw another arrow but go down as his head shattered from the force of a speeding bullet.  
  
"Something tells me this guy ain't going down too easy." Gerry said manoeuvring over to stand beside the Goblin King.  
  
"You have talent you know." The King swallowed and breathed hard.  
  
"Really? For what?"  
  
"Stating the obvious. Now move!" He shouted shoving Gerry away and jumping into the air just before a massive mess of rust and metal carved a hole in the ground.  
  
Neither could get around the beast. The no longer lumbering, dimwitted troll matched their quickness. A few moments later Gerry and the Goblin King found themselves pressed against a crumbling wall. Reaching back to take the final swipe the troll gasped, flinched and dropped the weapon. It fell to the ground, its eyes bulging from its head trying to turn its head around. It caught a glimpse of green skin, it turned its head more to see an axe lodged in its spine. Justin stepped forward and with a single hand ripped the axe from the monster's back.  
  
The troll squirmed idly, convulsing from the pain. The two against the wall looked to Justin, his eyes had glazed over and were pitch black. He raised his arm over his head, grasped the axe with his other hand and brought it down. The troll was literally cut in two, but it didn't stop there. Removing the gore-ridden axe, Justin heaved the flat edge of the blade down on the troll's head, washing the ground with blood and bone fragments.  
  
Justin took a step back and breathed, thick, dark red blood still poured from his mouth. His eyes lightened and he seemed to shrink a little. Gasping for air he collapsed and threw up. "Your friend here." The Goblin King spoke solemnly. "Isn't natural."  
  
*^*  
  
A few days past in the dark of the coliseum. Craig burned herbs and mixed balms to heal everyone, little was said, if it wasn't exhaustion that kept them silent, it was fear, and if it wasn't fear, then it was a case of not knowing what to say, or how to say it. Though through it all the Goblin King had remained complacent, not seeming to care, not feeling the fear the others did.  
  
On the third day of resting, it was decided they should continue onwards. Their strength had been replenished, stomachs filled with meagre rations and a new drive. A fresh torch was lit from the bone fire that Craig carried and walked beside the Goblin King. The tunnels henceforth were narrow and the sharp turns made the noses of the weary travellers sore as they had difficulty discerning path from wall.  
  
Through all the long dark tunnels they travelled, silently, a cough here, a stumble there. The threat of attack was still in their minds, the dirt in the gears of their legs, slowing them to crawls, only by the curses of the Goblin King was their speed renewed.  
  
Exiting into another large room, this one was dimly lit by soft orange torches. "There's a river just up a head. We should be able to cross." The Goblin King spoke un-strapping his mandolin.  
  
The river came to them quickly, it was barely twenty feet wide but stretched into the black oblivion on both sides. The Goblin King skipped to the waters edge, threw down his mandolin and boarded it. The little instrument carried him nimbly across the way leaving the others dumbfounded. "And how are we getting across?" Alex cried, outraged.  
  
"I'm going to regret this." Craig groaned and stepped over to Justin. "Think we could borrow your arms?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, throw us over. Gnomes aren't great swimmers eh?" Craig asked a little sheepishly.  
  
"There's nothing painless about being thrown you know."  
  
"Woah woah!" Alex interrupted. "You want him to throw us over! Are you insane?"  
  
"How else are we going to get over there? Do you see any boats?" Craig replied and signalled with his hands that there were no boats.  
  
"The nearest boat is about twenty or thirty miles down that way." The Goblin King offered from across the icy, dark river.  
  
Alex groaned and strapped his gear tightly to him, Craig did the same and was loaded into Justin's palm. He took ten steps back, ran forward and launched the gnome into the air. Craig spun in the air and landed fitfully on the dirt. He stood up, dizzy with a funny smile and fell back. Alex gathered himself into Justin's hand and the process was repeated. Alex landed on his front, hitting the ground squarely and didn't move. A puff of dust was expelled as he groaned and tried to get up.  
  
"Give it a try? All the gnomes are doing it?" Justin offered to Gerry who shook his head and backed away.  
  
"No, no! I'm fine." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Justin shrugged and walked back into the dark. Footfalls pounded the earth as his form appeared and with great force heaved himself forward overshooting the two gnomes and landing hard on his side. "Never was very graceful." Gerry whispered to himself taking a few steps back. He ran forward and thrust himself as far as he could.  
  
He could see his target, but he was starting to fall. Too soon, he was heading right into the water.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The ice water hit him like a thousand spears, cutting through him he struggled against the current. "Uh oh." Craig gulped seeing three dark blotches circling Gerry. "Swimmers!" He cried, everyone gathered to see.  
  
Gerry's head moved slowly toward the shore but disappeared beneath the murky water. "Shit." Justin cursed grabbing his bow and hitching an arrow in place. "Damn it! Can't make anything out." He grit his teeth, Alex was aiming his crossbow trying to see through the water. "There!" Justin's arrow flew with incredible speed. Alex looked over and spotted a dark figure and released a bolt.  
  
The water seemed to ooze a dark crimson and Gerry surfaced again. "Watch it will ya! GAH!" He was gone again.  
  
Both shooters had reloaded and stared hard at the water. Alex inched closer and screamed as a froglike head lurched out of the water. He shot his bolt and his the creature square in the head. The beast fell back and floated down the river. Justin moved a little closer, but away from Alex and jumped back. A trident had lodged itself in the ground beside him. From above another frog beast splashed into the water. Justin released his arrow and caught the beast in its hindquarters, it stayed a float, and letting out gasps and yelps as it floated down the river.  
  
"We need rope!" Craig cursed looking around for anything they could throw to Gerry.  
  
A split second after Gerry screamed for air and was followed up by his attacker, another frog. He kicked and slashed at it with his dagger and caught its arm. Gerry scrambled for the shoreline and the gnomes and the Goblin King grabbed and pulled him up. "AAAH!" Gerry screamed, as his legs came up so did the frog, clinging to Gerry's leg with his teeth.  
  
The eyes flickered around and caught a glimpse of Justin pulling the cord back on his bow. Justin smiled and shot the arrow straight through its head. Gerry was up out of the water and holding his leg. Craig wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound and Justin lifted him up and they carried on.  
  
They walked for what seemed an eternity in the dimly lit paths, mostly straight, which everyone was thankful for. Gerry's leg had healed for the most part and he could walk normally again. They entered into yet another, vast, dark cavernous room. To one side stood a few goblins, the other side was easily visible making everyone grin at the sight.  
  
"That shore spells your freedom." The Goblin King spoke and breathed deeply. The air was fresh and the sound of a waterfall was evident. He strolled over to the large, wooden boat and addressed the goblins. "Ready to depart?" He sounded off in mock salute.  
  
"And hoo uh you?" The tallest goblin sneered holding up a lamp.  
  
"I am your king, now ready the boat and take us across." He ordered and climbed aboard. He motioned to the rest of the group who stalked closer.  
  
"Let's be calm guys, no sudden moves, it's a quick trip, over to the other side and we're out. If you sense trouble come to me or Justin." Gerry said quietly as they stepped up and into the boat. Justin handed Craig to Gerry and then Alex before getting in himself. The last goblin to get in held up his lantern and peered out into the water. He let out a low growl and trudged up into the boat.  
  
The trip seemed to last longer than anyone had expected. Justin looked to the front of the boat, past the four goblin rowers to the two lookouts. He stood and walked over across the large boat. "Hey fellas, are we taking a detour or the scenic route? This little voyage should have only been an hour or two at most." The others looked up, ready for action.  
  
The two goblins chuckled and the one holding a bow turned to look at Justin. "Enchanted waters." It said. "Mer-things put spell on the lake, make it look small, safe. It is far from either." He laughed and was joined by the one holding the lantern.  
  
Justin grimaced and sat back down. "What's up?" Gerry asked seeing the concern on his face.  
  
"The fun ain't over. Goblins say the lake is cursed, merpeople put a spell on it. It's going to be longer than we thought."  
  
The rowers sniggered as the group groaned and the mood was again put underground.  
  
*^*  
  
The patter of footsteps woke Alex from his sleep, he wiped the sleep from his eyes to see a goblin shooting arrows into the water. Justin was beside him with his bow trying to find a target. Suddenly three pointed spikes shot through the side of the boat where the archer goblin stood. From far off Alex could hear screams of pain and an arrow landed just beside him and evaporated. He was up and awake with all his senses and a readied crossbow.  
  
Gerry ran to the back of the boat. The Goblin King sat on a large wooden throne, standing beside him was the one legged captain. "What's happening?" He asked dodging and arrow.  
  
"Mermaids." The goblin captain said. "We're close to the shore. It'll be over soon."  
  
Gerry drew his hand crossbow and armed it. He looked out the back to see what looked like a school of very large fish coming after them. He aimed and shot a bolt, he couldn't tell if he hit anything but he didn't care. He loaded another and kept firing.  
  
"Help! Help!" A feminine voice cried from the side of the boat.  
  
Justin looked over to see a hand clutching the side and dove for it. He wrapped his hands around the arm and pulled to no avail. "What are you doing!" Craig screamed.  
  
"She's in trouble, I have to help her!" Just said through gritted teeth. He pulled again lifting her a little out of the water.  
  
The woman's other hand shot up with blinding speed and jabbed a knife into Justin's hand. He spasmed so hard he literally threw the girl into the boat. "Bitch! Hold her!" Justin bellowed Gerry, Alex and Craig dove on top of her and held her arms. Justin drew his great axe and lopped off her head in one swing. He coddled his hand and sat down leaving the axe embedded in the ship's hull. To his right one of the rowers was speared by a pillam, the end bent upwards and the little goblin squealed in pain.  
  
The forward goblin jumped over and found Justin's bag. He rummaged through and pulled out the horn. He spoke something in a weird language and blew the horn. The sound was deep and numbing. The little goblin continued to blow for a solid two minutes. He let the horn drop and breathed heavily, he looked at Justin and began to speak when an arrow hit him in the chest, sending him overboard. Justin grabbed the horn and yelped. It was white hot, he grabbed for it again and bounced it back into his pack.  
  
Within seconds the boat was surrounded with bats, the sound of wings was everywhere and the attack from the merpeople slowed. The bottom of the boat hit dirt and the group bailed not even checking to see where they were jumping. Luckily it was the beach they had set out to find. They scurried up it, wanting to get away from the boat with the packs on their backs.  
  
"Fun trip no?" The Goblin King mused walking passed them.  
  
"Fun?! We almost died!" Gerry yelled following after him.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes AGAIN! I swear, if you lead us into one more death trap I'll-"  
  
The group stopped. There, standing in front of them were two beautifully carved doors made of precious metals and gems. Before them stood two well armed goblins, one with a sword, the other with a pole arm. The king stepped forward, the goblins parted and the doors swung open to reveal a great hall, packed with goblins, music and food. "Could be a trick again." Craig noted as they walked inside.  
  
Justin knelt down to one of the goblins and shook him gently. The little goblin wore a fairly nice cotton shirt with ragged pants and a pot on his head. He grinned at Justin with two orange teeth and hugged his arm. Justin smiled and propped the little beast atop his shoulder. "They're real." He said pointing to the cheery goblin. "Moggle high!" It proclaimed and wiggled joyfully.  
  
"Come, eat, and rest. Dance if you like." The Goblin King offered motioning towards the long table filled to the brink with roasted pig, bread and other delicious oddities.  
  
All of them ran for it. It'd been a long time since before the paladins that any of them had feasted on real food. And when the stomachs were full, the drink was drunk, and the rest was had they looked to the king and asked where they could get out. He stepped off his throne and led them through a minor tunnel.  
  
"This looks oddly familiar." Alex said, his eyes wide. "You've led us in a circle!"  
  
The king smiled at them and Moggle clapped. "Why?" Gerry asked sternly.  
  
"Because just letting you out would have been no fun." He replied taking out a key and putting it to a wall. It opened swiftly and bright light flooded into the room. Through the door they saw green fields and tall trees. "Now, gnome, take me to this musical treasure." 


End file.
